The invention relates to the piloting of propulsion systems for solid rocket propellant missiles.
Among the various systems used to pilot the propulsion system of a ballistic missile, mention must first be made of the system of piloting by the use of adjustable thrust nozzles. In this system, the reactor jet or propulsion system of the missile can be moved and controlled to pilot the missile. A system of this type is heavy and complicated to realize.
Another piloting system consists in placing aerodynamic rudder surfaces in the exhaust nozzle jet in order to exert strong lateral forces on the propulsion system. Generally speaking, this type of piloting produces a considerable air lag which tends to restrict the performance of the propulsion system.
Another known system of piloting consists in equipping the sides of a main propulsion system with a series of small auxiliary propulsion units which are completely independent of the main propulsion system. These auxiliary units require very careful construction and design since they affect considerably the safe operation of the complete propulsion unit and furthermore add considerably to the weight of the missile.
Finally, one of the latest known processes of missile piloting consists in injecting into the thrust nozzle at carefully selected points, hot gases from the propulsion system. Thus, in accordance with French Pat. No. 1.488.319, gases are extracted from the propulsion chamber and reinjected into the diffuser nozzle. A process of this kind and various methods of implementing it are also described in French Patent Application No. 69/09 927 and the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,147,590 and 3,759,039. But, as indicated in these earlier documents, the extracted gases are made to circulate in a duct or chamber located outside the propulsion system. They therefore leave the propulsion system before being reinjected into the diffuser nozzle through a valve which is also located outside the system. In most of the solutions adopted it is necessary to pierce the structure of the reservoir in order to create a passage for the hot gas ducts. This is a complex and delicate operation and therefore lacking in reliability and further requires that the structure be reinforced which, added to the presence of the ducts, results in considerable additional weight.